


Never leave your glass unattended

by Minachi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Chinese fancomic, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm Going to Hell, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Out of Character, Rape, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, enjoy fellow horny humans, eye socket 'used' in one line, i wrote this instead of working on my other works, not me, original continuation, rough translation (google), that was from the comic, this is NOT connected to my other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minachi/pseuds/Minachi
Summary: So there's this Chinese Errorink fancomic. It was canceled by the creator lansidealun. I can't even find it in good quality anymore.But I really liked their comic, so I 'translated' it into fanfiction form. I also extended it a bit.It's pretty dark, so trigger warning for anyone sensitive to non-conthis is some pretty shameless smut
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Never leave your glass unattended

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification:
> 
> **ɆⱤⱤØⱤ'₴ ₴₱ɆɆ₵Ⱨ**
> 
> _Ink's thoughts_
> 
> **E͊ͨ̀͏̫̦͚̫̯̼̙ȑ̵̪̹̬͎̹̥r̢̩̫͙͉͍̰̺̒̓̂̊ọ̡̝͍͔̙̠͈ͦͅȓ̢̻͓͕̮͕̣͉̘̻͍̞͓̌̃͊̾͛͠ͅ'̸̟̮̠̪̩ͪs̞͈̜̝̓ͬ̎͜ ̢̥̮͎̺̹͋̈tͣ҉͙̦̥ͅh̨̘̪̹̗̟̠̄̈́o̶̯̭̖̥͌u̶͖͙̓̔̈́̂g̛̭͕͕͖̏̉̀h̯̙̭̞ͧͫ͝ͅt̨͕̠̪̀s̳͖̰̬̹̺̮̲͂̐͞**  
> 

Ink walks on the ‘floor’ of the doodle sphere, occasionally glancing at the seemingly endless pages floating in air.

Every single page is a different AU, and each page gives birth to more with different timelines. The majority of timelines are neutral. Some AUs have a higher proportion of genocide or pacifist timelines, it’s dependent on the AU itself.

Ink’s vials had run out, white eyelights rove over the doodlesphere without interest. Incidentally, paint is the reason Ink is traveling through the doodle sphere this day.

Ink arrives at a table, there’s already an empty martini glass waiting for him.

“It’s time for my paints again.” Ink comments in monotone, removing the sash containing his vials.

On the table, Ink sets aside 6 vials. Picking up the first vial, a deep blue, Ink pours the paint for sadness and melancholy. It’s important for Ink to ingest both positive and negative emotions, too much of one or the other ended badly.

On top of the blue, Ink adds a measure of cyan, responsible for fear and doubt. Sometimes, he needed to be afraid, otherwise, he wouldn't care or try to defend himself.

Moving on to more positive emotions, Ink puts a hefty amount of green, for stability and serenity. Ink had tried only drinking green once, but he fell into a meditative state that he didn't remember well afterward. It wasn’t distressing, but Ink doesn't have the need to try it again.

Yellow, for joy and optimism, is poured onto the green. Occasionally, Ink’s eyelights turn to yellow stars when he’s very excited. It’s better than spewing ink everywhere.

Orange is somewhat similar to yellow, it allows Ink to feel enthusiasm and excitement. Ink can get excited about not so happy things though.

Red is the last color Ink carefully adds. Red isn’t only for rage, but for intensity. Without red, the other paints don’t have as much as an effect on Ink.

Something brushes at the edge of Ink’s sense, barely discernible. Grabbing Broomy, Ink teleports out of the doodle sphere to look, leaving his vials behind.

* * *

An uninvited guest opens a portal into the doodle sphere. With tri-colored phalanges, they pick up a luminous purple vial with a smirk.

The skeleton adds a few drops to Ink’s drink and replaces the vial, withdrawing into the glitching portal.

* * *

There's been a fair period by the time Ink returns, a page in hand.

“This is an unfinished, abandoned AU.” Ink tells Broomy, "I’ll need to check in with it later.”

Ink releases the paper and watches it float up into the doodlesphere, lost among the thousands of pages.

Ink turns his attention to his emotion cocktail, the colors have begun to mix while they waited.

“I better get this down before anything else interrupts me again.”

Ink picks up the glass, swirling it a bit, and swallows it in one gulp. Licking excess liquid off the corner of his teeth, Ink’s eyelights change to an orange circle and yellow star.

Smiling, Ink replaces his sash, snags Broomy, and sets off for his self-imposed duty of guarding the multiverse.

* * *

As Ink begins his rounds across the multiverse, he starts to feel strange. There’s something off with him, he wonders if his paints weren’t mixed properly.

Before Ink can contemplate it too deeply, Error’s strings wrap around an AU. Enraged, Ink pinpoints the location and teleports, his eye lights flashing a red target and orange triangle.

* * *

 **“₩ⱧɆⱤɆ’₴ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₴₮Ʉ₱łĐ Ɽ₳ł₦฿Ø₩ ฿₳₴₮₳ⱤĐ?”** Error grumbles to himself, he’s been waiting for Ink to show.

Error has covered the sky with strands of code, he stands above the uninhabited AU, glaring at the scenery beneath him.

With a smug smirk, Error snaps his phalanges to summon his error blasters. They appear, with red magic and error signs growing in their jaws.

BAM! Error is caught by surprise as Ink smacks him with Broomy, double target eyelights glowing in warning.

Error simply smirks in response, Ink’s blow doesn't have the usual force behind it.

 **“ⱧØⱠĐł₦₲ ฿₳₵₭? ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₩₳₴ ₥Ʉ₵Ⱨ ₩Ɇ₳₭ɆⱤ ₮Ⱨ₳₦ Ʉ₴Ʉ₳Ⱡ.** ” Error taunts Ink as he gestures to his ensnarement of the AU. **“₱ⱠɄ₴, ł’VɆ ₳ⱠⱤɆ₳ĐɎ ฿ɆɆ₦ ⱧɆⱤɆ ₳ ₩ⱧłⱠɆ. ₴Ø₥Ɇ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ⱧØⱠĐ ɎØɄ Ʉ₱?”**

Despite barely getting started, Ink is out of breath. Magic is beading on his skull in the form of sweat, he needs to finish this as soon as possible.

While Error gloats at him, Ink takes the chance to whack him once more. Ink leaps to the ground, unsure of why his body feels hot. Ink’s eyelights display cyan and blue triangles.

It doesn’t matter! Ink won't let Error destiny this AU, even if it's unoccupied. Eyelights changing back to red targets, Ink summons the determination to fight.

Error gleefully watches Ink’s struggle from his perch above.

**�̻̘̯̱͍̾̓̉̓̕�̹̟̯̙̼͔̹͈̽͋͡�̳̰͓͓͖͇̽ͪ̉ͩ̕ͅH͈͈̯̹͇͈͆̑̃̕e̜̰̲͈͔̦̩͒͢h̸̪̳͒̊ͮ̚,̵̘̻̤̩̮ͮ͆͒ͅ ̛̣͚͕̠̦̐ͤ̇͂ś̻̯̲̮̥̪̮͌͟o̷͖͖̮ͦ̂͋ͣ ̈҉͓͕í̲̻̲̈́̚͘t̢̗̘̝͔̬̣͊̐�̣͚̟̞͋͠�̴̗͎̺͓̥̪͔̏̿͊ͧͅ�ͨͮ҉͖͈͙̼̪̰ŝ̶̬̘͚͐̒ ̘̦͍̺̉͜a̴̟̰͔̙͈̟̘̎̎ͤ͑l̛̪̻̫̖̿r̵̬͎̭̜͖̂͆̿e̸̳̮͇̠̜͓ͭ̓ͭͮá̙̻̞̝͕͐͘d̵̙̤͒y̷̺̩͓̠̞̱̮̖͂̈́ ̷̠͈͍̰͎̆ͯ̿ͅt̸̩̲͓̟͐aͫͬ͆̿҉̻ͅͅk͔̝̙̘̺͔̄̅̋̕i͔̞͚ͧ̐̕ͅn̨̜̩̟̣̘̻̭͊ͅg͈̯̳̲ͥͣͦ͜ͅͅ ̪̥̬̝̭̏͂͝e̗̭̒ͪ̅͋̕f̟̙͓̜͍̯̘ͤ̕f̞̬̯͚̞͗ͫͧ͘e̸̥̠̤͇͙͖̓ͮ̀ͭͅc̜̭͇͇̠̓ͮ̿͡ț͉͓̥̃͜.͈̩͖̾ͧͧ̈͟�̋̈̅҉̙̳̗͚̻̺͉�̲͔̻̹̣̭̠̓̏͝ͅ�̺̦͈͚ͯ̍̽̈́͜**

Leaping to the ground, the black skeleton slowly approaches Ink, who is continuing to grapple with his body.

Broomy’s weight is suddenly too much for Ink and he’s forced to drop it. Ink’s confused, this has never happened to him, he falls to his knees.

Not one to let an opportunity slip by, Error stalks up to Ink and seizes him by his jaw. A purple heart has appeared over a green triangle eyelight, the lust paint is kicking in quickly.

 **“ɎØɄ ₳Ⱡ₥Ø₴₮ ⱠØØ₭ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ₮ⱧɆ ₴₳₦₴ ₣ⱤØ₥ Ʉ₦ĐɆⱤⱠɄ₴₮, ⱧɆⱧ.”** Error sticks the phalanx of his thumb into Ink’s mouth, dragging it across Ink's rainbow tongue.

Ink is startled and furious when Error touches him. Constricted by bindings, Ink’s eyes flare a red target and yellow star. In spite of his best efforts, Ink is unable to move at all in Error’s tight grip.

At the unexpected intrusion, Ink’s blinks an orange exclamation point, why is Error behaving this way!? Error’s never showed any kind of interest in things like this, as far as I can remember anyway.

Error eventually pulls his thumb out, rubbing the viscous saliva between his phalanges.

**“ⱧɆⱧ, ₦ɆVɆⱤ ₮ⱧØɄ₲Ⱨ₮ ł’Đ ₴ɆɆ ₮ⱧɆ ₲ⱤɆ₳₮ ₥ɄⱠ₮łVɆⱤ₴Ɇ₴ ₲Ʉ₳ⱤĐł₳₦’₴ ₣₳₵Ɇ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ₮Ⱨł₴”**

**“ł₣ ɎØɄ ₵ØɄⱠĐ ₴ɆɆ ɎØɄⱤ₴ɆⱠ₣ ₦Ø₩--”** Error cuts off abruptly, staring at Ink.

Ink’s mind is melting, he can barely think straight. Ink’s panting for oxygen and trembling at the heat that coursing through his bones.

**w̵̦̘̻̗̤̻̰͆h͙̖̱̻̦ͫͬ̊a̝̪̬̬̝͚̬̪͛͡t̙͇͉̒ͩ͞ ͊͗̔̎҉̲̘͓͚a̶̘͇͔̯͖̱̰̞ͦn̴̹̱͕͉̹͂ͨ ͖̲̦̮̃̂̆͡à̵̖̰̬̳̳̪r̯͙̦͂̚o̧̩͍̠̯͐͐̐u͚̘͔͉̙̻̖̩̐ͦs̰̰͓̬͓ͯ͆͐̄į̱͙͖̦͎͉ͯ̑̃n̻͔̻̪͕̲͎̒g̩̺̙̗̭͍̙͔̀ͪ͡ ̡̺̦͓̟̙̝ͦ̒̐s̫̳̖͔͙͖̰̈́͟i̵̠̥̒ͪg̥̯̯̯̩̐̽̆͡ͅh̴̦͔̅t̺̫͎̭͎̯̓̐̄̋̕ͅ,̵̱̹͕̹͖͛ ̭̪̥̻̲̰́͗͢a̡͙͖̱̭̻̬͙̣͐n͈̼̍̈́͟dͥ͛͆҉̗̫͔͎ ̯̟̰ͥ̿͌ͫ̕t̴͙̘͓̥̮ͬ̔̇h̸͕̹̦̼̙͔͙͑ͮe͒҉̥͕͓ ̟͉̟̖͛̇͗̕ _s̵̝̲̭͋m̘͕̥̜̲̐͑͢ĕ̮̞̗̤̯̗͕͖͢l̙̞̤ͩ̇̊ļ̼̘̬̦ͬ_ **

Error stares at Ink, dazed as the heat of the atmosphere begins to affect him.

“Error!” Ink calls, not liking the look in Error’s eye sockets.

Ink’s voice snaps Error out of his haze, he shakes his skull to clear his thoughts.

**Ì̱̣̻̗̙̻̀̆͡ ̘͍̘ͪ͋͡n̴̫̗̙̳̼͗̇̎̇ͅe̵͉̭̲͔̒̒́ͅë̠͓͍̥́̈́͆̍ḓ̖̹͙̼̱̩͇͋͡ ̝̬̩͎̜͓͑ͤ͟t̥̖͈͍̞̹͉̃̐̋̀͜o̜̟̓̃͝ ̶̙͕̤͍̳ͫ͗͛g̶̣̳̯͑̑̑̚r͓͈̮͍̮̠͔͍̀͑̏͘a̝̬͍͙̖͆͜b̛̪͉̘̲̫͕̦ͦ̽̅ͅ ̹̥͓̹̗̩̅͡h͋ͥͦ̊҉͍͍̖͙i̼̞̻̯͙̫̻͒ͪ̇ŝ̆ͪͥ҉̗͕͕̦̜ ͖̻̦̯̄͞v̶̜̑̂̔ͅȉ̼͔̭͚̗ͩ̀ͪͅa̓ͧͣ҉̘̞̖͎̭̞̩l̝̲̻̺͎̱͎͚͗ͤ͘ṡ̘͈͙̭͙̝͈̐̾͢,̑ͣ͏̘̟ ̛̥͈̀̒ͥ̿ͅt͗ͬ҉̰͈͈̠͖̱̠̜h͕̤̦͚̹̜͚̓̎̆̊͘e̢̦̰̺̗̜ͪ͊ỷ̜̩̙̩̹͕ͩ͑ͩ͒ͫ̈́͢ͅ҉͕͈͍̳͎̫'̡̜̠̠ͬ͐r̻̜̬̯̽͐̈́ͣeͫͮ҉̙͍̱ ̶̥͉̼̫̇̔̀ͅh̢͚̺̝̘̬͙ͣ͑ͅi͛͒ͯ͛͏͉̟̯͈̺̪̲ͅş͈̲̈́̌̎ ̙̻͖̟͔̯̥̤ͯ͜w̻͙̜̯̺̣̣̅ͦͪ͗͢e̼̝͍̙̬̼͂ͥ͝ä̗̥́͂ͣ͟ͅk̖̦̝͚̫̥̉̎͘ ͉̺̻̰̭̯̱̫̓͝pͤ͆̃ͪ͏̩̖̤̺͎o͇̗̺̍͟i̍̆ͦ̑͏̲̠͙̣͎̳ņ̻̫̠̎͂̀t̓͑̅̀҉̼̬̣͉̮.̶̜̘̑**

Error chuckles as he rips Ink’s sash away with a tug of a phalanx.

“Don’t!” Ink yells in vain, desperately straining to break free. Glaring at the sash Error had stolen, he notices an important vial missing.

“Error, you-!” A red target and triangle glow as Ink’s mind races.

_This is very bad, I shouldn't risk fighting Error while he has my vials. If he breaks them..._

“Let me go!” Ink demands, continuing to buck against his bonds.

Error laughs at Ink’s struggle, forcing Ink’s jaw open again. In his other hand, Error dangles up a familiar vial tauntingly.

“No!” Ink attempts to yell past Error’s phalanges. Error simply smirks, yellow teeth carving a smug smile in his skull.

 **“ĐØ₦’₮ ₩ØⱤⱤɎ~ ɎØɄ’ⱠⱠ Ɇ₦JØɎ ₮Ⱨł₴.** ” Error leers as he flicks the cap off with a ‘pop’.

“No-eugh,” Ink coughs around the intrusion in his oral cavity. In spite of his resistance, Error still manages to shove the vial down his throat.

To Error’s surprise, Ink stops moving and ceases resistance. Ink’s eyelights change to a purple circle and green star, Ink even leans into him.

This development pleases Error, the pressure on his fingers has let up. Assured of his superiority, Error plucks away the now-empty vial.

**A̫̞͙͇̠̦̞͌͋̉ͧ̕t̡̺̝͖̥̝̬̻̜́ ͔̣̳̠̟̣̑̅̍̕l̴̝̼̥̹̗̟̲̱̑ͪǎ̛̙̣͂ͥs̡͎̝̼͖ͨ̎̆̋t͂ͨͦ҉̤̙̭̝ͅ ̶̳͔̘͋̀ͦͪI͎͓̱̘̤͇͚̿̾͜ͅn̷̹̰͇̙ͤk̴̘͋͊̾ͪͅ�̝͙̺̦ͦ͝�̶͉̩͑ͨ̾̄�̰̹̠ͫ̀̒͠s̶͚͚̽͒ ̛̪̹͍̲̳̘͔̯̂g̦͖͇͖̟̜̊ͫ͢i̢̞̭̦̦̽͒̅ͅṽ̵̹̥͓̮̦̱̟͆ḙ̠͕͉̑̈́́͞ͅn͉̤͉̈͜ ̡͖̳̜̫̿͊i̢̮̤ͯ̉̐ͦͅṉ̪̂̃̃͠,̷̹̬͎̠͉̫̭̍ͅ ̰̼̙̩̌̈t̴̳͖̤̟͉̎h̓͒̽͏̰͇͙i͇̤̣̞̙̘̜̾̇͆́͢s̸̠͖̞ͥ̂̒ ̻̬͇͍͖̪̠̈ͭ̕s͙̰̼̺̼̚͘t̨͔̙ͥ͂̈́u̱͔͎̮̪̪̓p̡̤͍̬͉̌̓̓ͥi̧̗͇ͧ̅̇d̘͍͙͎̱̘̭ͣͨ͆̃͠ ̡̰̪̥͓͚̋͐s͓̠̝͕̘̫̝ͪ̾̒͡q̠̦̮̪ͮͮ͜ṷ̞̮̺̮͓ͦ͌̓̎i̗͚͖̠͕̞̝̓̚̕d̷̼͓̤̓̄̓̏ͅ ̷̹̙͕̘͍̙͐ͫ̽ͅf̴̪̻ͯ̽̾͐i͍̗͈͈̾͝n̮̮ͣͪͦͨ͡a͖̯̝̳ͤͅl̟̼̲̗͙̜̦̠͛ͥͥ͂ļ̘͕ͦ͒y̬̰̳͈̱͆̄̐͠ͅ ̳͇͇͊̒̌̎͜r̡͚̞ͥe̖̫͚̗̝͔̥͔̅̏ͯ͜ä̶̯̗̲͓̤̠ͤͅl̷̠͈̱̱̟̺̬͖̔́͐i̬̝̮̐͡zͦͯ́ͪ҉͙͎̙͚͔̣e̹̬̗̬̣̙̜̣͋̚s̫̝̫̳̤̖̓ ̧̪̻̿̄ͣḩ̮̘̻͍͈͑i͚̝͆̉͡s̠͙̮̑̕ ̋ͫͧ͑͏̰̰̤̠̬p̵͈͙̖̫͉̌̈ͭͅl̗͖͖̮̩͓̮ͮ̐͜ḁ̶̥̫̣̻ͧ͆͊ͨc͍̟̲̼͇̺̅e͚̫̓̑ͯ̚̕**

_Now!_

A furious red diamond and orange sun gleam as Ink surreptitiously breaks the threads imprisoning him. Error relaxed his hold when he thought he was winning.

Without a clear plan in mind, Ink clutches at Error and drags him into an open-mouthed kiss. Error’s thrown off guard and Ink forces some of the purple paint into his mouth.

**Hͦ͐ͯ͌҉̳̲̯̗̭̗͍e̊̈́͏̹̯̩̞͇͍�̨̦̥͈̊̄̐̇�̤̮͉̼̾̆̎͠�̡̺̼̻̋s̛͕̦͙̥͖̖ͦ̋ͩ ͔̯̱ͪ̾͋ͤ͢ț̵͕̙ͣ͗ͭͅr̖͎̦̻̯͈̖̘̊y̛̱̖̰̹̎̂ị̯̖̈́n͓̗̟̦̟ͯ͗g̷̳͉̮ͬ͊̚ ̗͔̺͓̬̩͇͑͆̕t̬͙̰̞̑ͣͤ͟o̦̲̪̦̤̞̬̣̓ ̵͖͖̦ͭ͆m͉̤̦͍͌̓̓̍͞a̳̖̹ͦ̋̕ḵ̨̭̤̠͚̗̯ͯ̽͂e̶̖ͪͅ ̧̲̳͚̲̤̞̲̔ͨm͎͔͊̒͗̕e̯̺̖̹̠̘̞ͦ̇͠ ͖͖͋͂̑͝d̞͖̻̻͕̓̂ͅr̨̙̗̖̟͖ͮ̔̉i̥̤̯̤ͨ͢n̞̮̪̩̩̫̔̅͢ḵ̴̲̒ ̢̺͙̹͉̺̳ͥͥͥ̊s̰̻͔͖̦͇̺̍͋͢ǒ̷̠͎͖͇m̛͈͖̝̣͖̱̫̻̀̈ͤe̵͖͎̙͗ ̮̰̖̗͖̺̭́̑̈́o͔̤͓̮͆ͭ͟f̙̝̙̼̮̅͡ ̀ͨ͗͏͉̩t͋̆ͧ͂҉͈̼̤h͚̠͖̹̖̒́͟e̷̝̦͍̝̻͙̓ ͔̯̣̫̰ͣͯ͡p̛̳̝͕̩̲̲̦̳̉͛͂a͚͕̱̭̗̖͐̐͡i̇͏̖̩̭̟̣̺̼n̜̹̖̦ͫͫ͑͒̕t̫̖̊́͝!̵̗̤̟̬͎̩̃ͨ̔ͅ**

Error’s eyesockets fill with glitches at the unexpected contact and taste of paint. Against his best efforts, Error ends up swallowing the paint.

Ink releases Error, salvia connecting them, both panting for breath.

BAM! Ink knocks Error out with a mean right hook, eyelights a green circle, and orange diamond.

_That was a close call._

Ink frees himself completely and runs from the area. After gaining some distance, he glances behind him at Error’s unconscious form.

Ink’s eyelights change to yellow and green diamonds, and he continues on determinedly.

* * *

Black metacarpals twitch ominously. The discarded strands from the earlier twine together to form a snake. The snake quickly slithers after its target.

**�̾̆͑҉̺͕�̴̙͚̪̘ͨ̈́̌́�̷͙̭̙̠͎̖̝̗̈I̡͉͕͋͐N̍͋ͪͪ҉̲̭̭͓̰̗̖K̡̘̹͐̈�ͨ҉̰̼͓͍̙̯̠͍�̻̯͈͖̝̣̀͛͠�̴͈̺̓̑̒ͧi**

Error’s face is twisted in an ominous rage, his leery smile gone.

* * *

A decent distance elsewhere, Ink is continuing to run. Kissing Error was a spur of the moment move, but he needed to create an opening. Anyone would be shocked at being suddenly kissed, especially if the kiss came from an enemy.

_It was my first kiss though_

A rainbow blush appears on Ink’s cheekbones, and he tugs up his scarf bashfully. A cyan circle and yellow diamond appear at his thoughts.

Ink makes himself focus on the problem at hand. Ink isn't able to carry Broomy, meaning he can't create anything nor leave this AU.

Ink needs to keep his distance from Error, an orange sun bursts in his sockets at his resolution. At least this AU is vacant, Ink doesn’t need to worry about protecting anyone else.

_The effects of the purple vial are really strong, and I’ve never had so much at once before. Nor does it usually make me feel so weak..._

Ink’s body is still heating up, a red target radiates rage in his eyesockets as Ink remembers how he got like this.

Eventually, Ink can’t keep running. Ink slows to a hobbling walk, straining to catch his breath when every slight touch against his bone is like torture.

Ink perceives a sense of danger and wildly searches for the source, a green orb, and yellow star darting side to side.

A blue snake leaps at Ink from the dirt, putting a vice-like clamp on his ankle.

Ink’s forced to the ground, double red target lights flashing.

 _This isn’t good, I’ve got to.. get up.._.

3 additional snakes made of blue code appear, restraining Ink’s remaining limbs. All Ink can do is wiggle, too hot to do much else.

Things quickly take turn for the worse as the snake tails partially unravel. The newly freed strings slip under Ink’s clothes.

“N-noo!” Ink cries out weakly as they entangle his bones. Ink closes his eye sockets, squinting open a red diamond as he realizes his helplessness.

Error looms over Ink, casting his shadow on Ink’s restrained form.

Ink looks up in horror, wavering red diamond and cyan oval eyelights.

Paying no mind to Ink’s expression, Error gleefully snaps Ink’s suspenders and begins tugging off his clothes.

**i̸̪̙ͨͥ̽t̘͎͉̙͚̖̿̔ͥ͆͜s̳͎͖̤̯͆ ̧͇̦̠̼͔̝̮̾̈̂t̝̜͉̺̗̯͐̄̈̚͝i̪̳͚̮̠͐͠m̷̠͚͇ͦ̑è̵̞̘̓ͩ**

* * *

Without regard for Ink’s whimpers, Error shifts up Ink’s shirt and tears his jacket off his waist.

Error yanks off Ink’s shorts, strings tugging them off along with Ink’s shoes. Error chuckles at the magic formed in Ink’s pelvic inlet.

“Erro--Haa!” Ink struggles to say, cutting off into a moan. Thin threads slither around Ink’s spine, tightening at sensitive parts.

Error jolts at the sound, freezing and staring at Ink’s trembling eyelights, a cyan orb and orange diamond.

Ink meets Error's blank stare confusion, panting as he tries to recover.

Error throws himself on Ink, forcing him into a rough biting kiss. Teeth clack and Error’s hands creep into the hinges of Ink’s jaw, forcing his mouth wide.

“He-” Ink tried to shout, but Error shoves his tongues down his throat. Red and blue diamonds flicker weakly as Ink unwilling melts into his embrace.

Ink’s overwhelmed with heat, but as Error insistently explores his mouth, he goes too deep. Ink begins to get nauseous, Error’s probing tongues are going too deep!

_That’s enough!_

Ink squeezes a fist to gather himself and uses his strength to bite Error's tongues harshly. Error rips away, snakes loosening at his distraction.

Ink manages to pull his body up, a little clearer now. Ink’s eyelights smugly flash a red diamond and orange circle, Ink grins while pointing a phalanx at his canine.

_Sometimes these sharp fangs get in the way, but they were pretty useful here~_

Ink watches Error recovering a few steps away, an orange diamond and red star flitting as he waits for Error’s response.

**T̥͈̺̹̝͖̣ͦͣ͜H̡̥̜͍̫͖̖͆̋̒A̷̦̞̜ͯ̽̽̚T̮̤̺͍͖͚͐͡ ̷̺̰͚̳̯̤͔ͩ̚F̛̙̰̬̼̖ͮ̅̓U͍̣̹͕͙̹̬ͣͤ͟Ç̖̪̲͎͙̊͑̈́K͍̟̎͋ͭ̚͢Ī͇̘̻̘̫͙̠͢N̡̯͎̲͖͕̤ͫͭ̄G̬͚̦͇͌͑͠ ̶̱̲͓͔̖ͩS̋͐ͩ҉͍̥̹͖Q͓̝͖̩͎̖͙͕͂̎͋͐̕U̲̺ͥ̇̿̕I̵̹͉̖͒ͪͧͪD̤̮̟̦̞̜̾ͦ̔͢!̳͚͇̣̤̟̣͖̅**

Error heals fast, but he's pissed that Ink had the audacity to bite him.

 **“Ø₱Ɇ₦ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₣Ʉ₵₭ł₦₲ ₳₦₦ØɎł₦₲ ₥ØɄ₮Ⱨ”** Error growls at Ink, approaching him.

Ink flips him the bird, fasting his jaw shut.

_If Error puts anything in my mouth, I'll bite!_

**“ɎØɄ’ⱤɆ ₴₮₳Ɽ₮ł₦₲ ₮Ø ₱ł₴₴ ₥Ɇ Ø₣₣. ₭ɆɆ₱ ł₮ Ʉ₱ ₳₦Đ ɎØɄ ₩Ø₦’₮ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ₮ⱧɆ ₵Ø₦₴ɆQɄɆ₦₵Ɇ₴”** Error threatens, pulling new strings from his eye sockets.

Error draws the cords wrapped around Ink’s pelvic bones taunt, making Ink flinch

 **“Ⱡ₳₴₮ ₵Ⱨ₳₦₵Ɇ ₮Ø Ø₱Ɇ₦ ɎØɄⱤ ₥ØɄ₮Ⱨ...”** Error warns, already fragile patience wearing thin.

Even restrained as he is, below Error, Ink refuses to give in. Error doesn't think he’ll submit that easily, does he?

Threads begin wrapping around the member Ink’s magic formed, testing Ink’s will, turning an eyelight into a purple oval.

_If I open my mouth, I won't be able to keep in my moans. I’m not going to let Error win!_

With orange and purple target eyelights, Ink steadfastly sets his teeth. If Error realizes how little control Ink has on the lust vial, he’ll triumphantly take advantage. Getting taken by the enemy in that way would be a grave mistake, he refuses to let things play according to Error’s plan.

Error’s strings are caressing the head of Ink’s magic, it’s taking everything for Ink to hold back.

“Ahh!” Ink cries out involuntarily as a thread twists in. The intrusion is painful and stops the sticky fluid that was leaking out.

Error works his advantage instantly, he's on Ink, invading his mouth and pinning his writs in a painful grip.

Ink closes his eye sockets, despising how weak he is right now. On top of that, he hates how the kiss helps him ignore the pain below.

Error watches Ink as he feebly shuffles to get out of his grasp, his eyelights intensely trace the lines of Ink’s skull.

_Dammit_

Ink opens an eye socket, squinting a wavering blue circle.

Wanting some semblance of control, Ink presses back, seeking to get the upper hand in this kiss.

Error is surprised initially, but easily dominates Ink’s tongue and shoves him down firmly.

Once bored, Error pulls off of Ink, watching the salvia connection between their tongues break.

Ink tumbles forward, out of breath and energy. The purple paint is still in his system, he’s sweating magic everywhere. Blue and purple ovals try to maintain shape as Ink’s mind tries to return to reality.

Error captures Ink’s face harshly, with no resistance this time. Ink’s attempting to inhale air, his jaw lax, a hazy expression on his face.

A purple oval and yellow star appear, to Error’s joy.

 **“ⱠØØ₭₴ Ⱡł₭Ɇ ɎØɄ’VɆ Ⱨ₳Đ ₮ØØ ₥Ʉ₵Ⱨ Ø₣ ₮ⱧɆ ₥₳₲Ɇ₦₮₳ ₱₳ł₦₮~”** Error leers, scratching Ink under his eye socket.

**�̞̳̪̬̖̞͌ͫ͑̃̕�͇̭̖̺̩̯͊̎̄͢ͅ�͉̫̔̒L̰̫̩̮̂͟o̢̝̥͚̱̞̞ͤͤ͆s̢̠̤͚͙̗ͨ͌ͯͧe̡̱̫̣̘̥̜̖͌ͦ ̘̟͈̻̺̅ĭ͑̾҉̠͕̘̩ṱ̴̘̇̋̂ͩ!̘͉͔͓̺͎͙͌ͤ͟ ̜̳͓̂ͥ́Ḻ̴̬̘͔̟̲̮̪̓o̲̝͛̐̈s̨̭̤̮͚̊e̶̻̲̩̳͍̠̔͊ ̪͈̙̟̋ͬ͂͢ï̢̗̩̱̙̮̓ͤ̍ṫ͙̣ͦ̓͞!̡̦̠͉̦̠͉͈̔ͅ�̴̙̜̹̜̊̄͐͆�̳̦͇͇̬͎ͮ�̙̱̜̖̙̗̳̓͗͝**

Error chants mentally, wanting to watch Ink unravel in front of him.

Error doesn’t have to wait long, as the yellow star becomes a fixed purple heart, Ink’s expression turning lustful.

**F̝̱̭̙̘̱̝͉̉ͭ̾i̚͏̳̦͖n̢͓̯̼̭̞̺̪ͤͩ͛ͯą̥̞̯ͩ͑ͪl͔̰͓̟̼͐͘l̮̪̓̂̕ͅy̭̩̭͔͔͌ͣ͌ͫ.͐͏̯̤̯.̵͉̭̝̬̍ͥ̑ͅ.̨̝͉̦͇̗͎͔̜͒**

**Ị͉́̋͒̕ ̧̭̹͍͖̞̻̃ͫ͗͂w̜̟̬͈̄a̗̱̹͚̞͗̉͒͢n̳̼̠̭̪̥͕̅̄̈ͦ͢t̮͉͍͑͒͐͠ ̶̜̰̜̘̪̿t̛͚̩̦͓̂̂̂ơ̖͔̳͑ ̸̲͔̝̣̜̜̊̾ͮͪsͪ͏͎̦̯ë̢̙͇͖̬̳͚̠́ͨe̡̺̞͔ͤͭ͂͒ ͫ̅ͩ͏͖̪͉̺͖̟m̛̩̖̦̳̫̖̬̅o̳̫̥̖̮̟͖ͭ͂ͅrͥ̽͋͊͏̼͓̣͎̠̯̳e̯͙̩̱͖͓̣̥ͩ ̬̘͓̩̔͛͠o̵͚̦̭͌̄̈́f̧͓̤̝͚ͦ ̸̜͉̦͇̩͖̹̈ͥ͆t͍̭̼̪͙ͣ͘ḥ̭̊̽̌ͨ͢ȩ̟͙̪̤̼̜̺ͩ͌͌s̩̞̪̭̮̭͑̋͡e̐̇ͪ̃҉̰͍͓͓̼̯̞̭ ̟̝̭͙̞̱̲̇͝ë̠̜͇̫̀̏̉͘x̟̤̠̌ͩ͡p̧̰͖̰̱̻ͣ̅ͬr̴͇͔͚̠̥͓͖̣̆͊ĕ͔̥̺̟̘̟̲s̑̆̔̈͏̜̻̣͓̫̞s͍̻̣͓̺ͨͮ͠i̝̭̒̃ͮ̌͝o̞͓̫͌ͩ͝n̶͙̞̯̲̱̤̜ͤ̉̅̓s̘̰̖ͪ͞ ̹̳͎͚͈ͤ̈ͬ**

**T̵̬͖͎̅ͅh̢̯̤̹̙͔͕͉̪̎̽ͪ̊ĩ͈̬̻͇̭͍̝̽s͙̪ͬ͟ ̧̦͇̮͍̮̺̓ͪ̎l̷̜̙̪̳ͩͨu̲̼̟̭͎̒̊̑͞s̬̟̹̟̊͟t͙͙̍ͩ̾̓͠f̴͈̭̺͙̣̺̲̞̽ͭu̶̲͎̰͔̠͍̗̐͗ͪ̔ľ̝̻̪̟̙̳͔̮ͩͥ ̶͕̩͉̤̙̺̈ͮf̢̼̘̅̑̎ͣḁ̫̤̾͟c̵͇̝̪̣̼̺͔̣̓̃̚ẹ̜͇̟̐̓͘**

**̻͕ͤ͑̃ͫ͝N̜͍̠͇̤̼̗̗̽͟ǫ̼͎̈́ͮ̽b̶͕̹̯͕̙̗ͣͅô̩̙͐͘d̸̮͕͈͕̳͕̐ẏ̿͗͌͏̖͇ ̠͖̞͈̤̩͂͠e̪̲̦̱̎̓͜l̯̜͐͝ͅs̪̪̣̟̗̜̀ͦ͆eͪ̓͏̝͚̪̹̥̭ͅ ͚̙͕̓̔ͫ̚h͔͔̐̾a̯̝̩̗̘͚̝͙̓ͬ̃s͇̣̭̘̯̳̟̏̍̈͊͡ ̟̦ͫ͗͞s͈̞̮̭̥͑͡e̡͙͉̦͇̳̬ͩͪ̌͌ͅȩ̟̰͙͎̓͒n̴̟̟̮̱̲͈̓ ̜̠̎́͒͠t̪͚͇̳̭̬͖̠ͣ̕ȟ͕͈͙͔̥̝ͬ̋̑͞ī͓̦͍̪ͣ͑s̺̱̠̤̱̘̟̰̊̿͢,̵͓̱͖̂͒̈́ ͉̗̂̉́́i̼̩̳͇̪̯̼̺̓ͦt̵̯͕̮̿̽ͯ�̈̄̑̆͏̣̙͎̻̰̼̖�̶̮̹̳̣̏̈̍�̀̾̊ͬ͏͎̻̬̞͔̲s̸̻͕̏ ̧̘̦͓̉̌͒ _á̷͙̫ͨl̈́͏͖̥̲͕̣̯͖̣l̪̙͙̳̘̄́ͣ̍͢ ̛͔̯̪̳̻̱̲̏̋ͅm̴͉̝͍̀i̻͍͊̽͝n̼͚͍͕̠̒̂̄͞ë̷͓̯̻̻́_ **

Error stands up without a word to Ink, confusing him. The purple eyelight turns green but the purple heart is fixed for now.

Error moves his own shorts slightly lower and grabs Ink’s skull, Ink is too hazy to fight him. Unexpectedly, Error thrusts his blue magic into Ink’s heart eye socket.

* * *

_it hurts_

_ithurts_

_ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts_

Pain is the only thing that exists for Ink, he dimly registers lustful moaning and agonized screaming.

“Pleasepleaseplease.” Ink begs unconsciously. “ithurtsithurtsithurts,stoppleaseplease!”

Error, unlike Ink, is having a good time. Ink’s eye socket is tight and warm, and he gets a sick joy in using it this way. The constriction on his magic gives Error a thrill he’s never experienced before.

The mighty guardian that’s made him bleed in the past, begging him for mercy, heightens his satisfaction, and he laughs at the irony.

Some tiny part of Error feels something, and Error reluctantly withdraws. A new plan forms, one that could be even more satisfying.

 **“ⱧɄⱧ? ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ₳ⱤɆ ɎØɄ ₩Ⱨł₦ł₦₲ ₳฿ØɄ₮? ł ₮ØⱠĐ ɎØɄ ₮Ø ₵ⱧØØ₴Ɇ ₥ØɄ₮Ⱨ.”** Error grins above Ink, who is shaking below him.

Ink is sobbing and trembling, purple magic pouring out of his eye socket.

“I’ll do anything!” Ink pathetically cries, shaking as he recalls the pain of that intrusion.

“Just-- please, not my eye sockets, hic” Ink begs through his sobs.

Error lifts Ink’s face with uncharacteristic gentleness. Ink’s other eye light turns to a cyan triangle.

**h̻̝̰̭ͥ̅̍ͨ͠i̵̻̳̜͇̠̭̊͌ͅs̡͖͇ͭ̈́͊̚ ̢̜͉̦̟͑t̝͓͎̩̯ͪ̐͞ͅę͙̘̮͈̯͗ͭ̌̚a̗͎ͩͮ̔͡ř́҉̭̝͕̤̥͍̙̝s̟̺͕͍ͤ̇͒͘ ̎͏̰̺̩̘̜ͅà̘̯̖͉̈́̔ͣ͡r̨͉̠̯͔̼͗͐e̴͖̜ͭ ̢̟̳͍̣͕̈́̂͌͂r͆̾͒͏͙̠e̴̮̥̞̻̮̮̗̾ą̪̟͔̏ͫ́̇ḽ̸̻͉̇̿ͅḻ̨̣̗̼̙́ͅy͛̅̏̚҉̱̭̠̞̥̭̻ ͔͈̠͓̰̤̦͇ͬͩ̓͡a͙̠͇̞ͨ̍̄̄͡r͙̪͈̩̤͖̜͖ͧ͜o̙͎͓̳̹̼͂͋ͣͫ͟ų̞̫̦͒̄̊s̷̹̱̬̼͒̒ͥͩͅi̵̥͍̗̍n̻̜̺͖̘ͮ̚͠ģ̘̹͈̞͑̅̔,͔̖̻̲͕̝̲ͯ̈́͠ ̦̫̰͉͂̋ͧm͇͉̘͇̪͓ͪͣ̌̓͢a̯͓͗͝y̏͋̏҉̠̘̦̙͓͚͍͓b̘̭̬͎ͮͦ́̀ḙ̷̰̼͕͚̋̿ͅ ̞̰̰̿̓͑͢I̘͎̪̪̣̅͂ͯͫ͜ ͚̭̫̖̫͙̾ͫ͡s̢̭͉ͬh̷͙̱̠̹̺̣̥͈̍̚o͕̱̐̌ͭͯ͢ú̗̖̦̅͠l̷̩̞̺̤̳̘̲ͤdͭ̉͆͊҉̦̩ ̶̫͙͈̼̀ͅjͯ͂͒͏̖̺͉̗͚̯̹u̴̩̥̻̞̎̊͋̄s̴͔̠̈́́t̨͙̬̦̗̀̐̚̚ ̵̖̦̒̈c͕̺͇̰̻͈̑̊̎͘ő͎͚nͭ́͐҉̗̟͙t̨̖̮̮̥̅ͩ̋ͨi̻̯̓͘ṉ̱͉̹̦̀ͯ̽̑̕u̵̖͍̖̖̮̲̯͇̓e̸̟̰̞̠̥̠̥ͣ̒ ̧̱̺͓͚̗͚̅̈͒̏w̸̺̩͎̦̌î͊̂̆҉̙̺̖̞̼ț͍̻̙̔͞ḣ̩͎̜ͨ̓̿̕ ̷̦̺͌̇̋ḧ͕͓̫̣̟̥́̀i̢̻̖͇̋̒̂̅s̷͚͍̻͙̟̞̙͔͊ͦ̂ ̘̗̪̥̤͓̹̑ͣè̸̖̘̭̟͉͍̩̖y̻͖̺̲̳̰͔ͤ̈́̆̆ẹ̱͉͓̫̣̉ͨ͘ṡ̬̲͈̯͇̓̉͜o̸̖͔̗̝͔̙̜̓ċ͇͙͋̕k̼̞̘̱̖̹̃͐̐͟e̷͕͇̻̐̉̆̑t̨̩̦͙͚͓̲͐̚**

Error removes his strings from inside Ink’s magic, smirking as Ink chokes at the sensation

 **“₥₳Ɏ฿Ɇ ł₣ ł Ⱨ₳Đ ₴Ø₥Ɇ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ɆⱠ₴Ɇ ₮Ø Ʉ₴Ɇ, ₴Ø₥Ɇ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₵₳₦’₮ ฿ł₮Ɇ.”** Error growls as he remembers how Ink bit his tongues.

**“ł ₥ł₲Ⱨ₮ ₵Ø₦₴łĐɆⱤ ₦Ø₮ Ʉ₴ł₦₲ ɎØɄⱤ ɆɎɆ₴Ø₵₭Ɇ₮”**

Ink needs a moment for Error’s word to register, and a few further to comprehend them.

Error harrumphs impatiently and goes to grasp Ink’s skull.

“Wait no! Please! I’ll do it!” Ink shrieks and attempts to jerk away, he can’t go through that again.

Error tightens his grasp, glaring at Ink, before releasing him.

 **“₩ɆⱠⱠ? ⱧɄⱤⱤɎ Ʉ₱, ł ĐØ₦’₮ Ⱨ₳VɆ ₳ⱠⱠ Đ₳Ɏ.”** Error says, in a terrifyingly nonchalant tone.

Ink sobs and works on shaping his magic, he manages to pull back his summoned magic to his pelvic cavity.

Error tries to stick a hand in, but Ink hasn’t gotten that far. Error growls further, and Ink hiccups in fear, trying to force his magic to change shape.

**T̻͍̙̮̦̻̏ͪ͢o̧̦̪̬̺̻̪̬ͮͯͫȯ̟͔͍̞̜̰͡k̲͈͓̺ͣͯͦ̚̕ ͈͓̜̰̦̫̃ͥ̈́͟ḥ̛͎̹̜̓̍i̩͈͇̦̞͓̦͎̔͜m̺̬̠ͪ͒ ̺̙̬͉̼̝ͯ̍̾̋͜ͅl̪͙̜͎͎͔̒͡o͈̥ͧ̎͠n͖̮͇̗̖̘̬ͫ͆ͦ͘ͅg͉̹̪͚̍ͦ͞ ͖̫̪̞ͪ͂ͫ͋͡ͅe̮̘̭̽͊͞n̜̙̽̊ͯ̏͠o̡͖̯̳ͮ͆ͥu̝͉̳͐̓͛̀͞ͅĝ̸̭̯̖͍̹̳͍͔ͣ̃h͚̝ͨ̂ͧ͆̕ ͖̠͍̪̬̱ͦ̆͆͜ͅť̻̖̬ͥ͛ͮ͟o̴̼̦ͩ ̨̳̞͇̠̭͙̭͎̏ͫ̾m̶͉̗͉͔̯̍ạ̢͚̫̲͈̯̩̝̽̒̅͑k̴͔̝̙͙͋e̡̯͉̟̙̤͐ͬ ̨̺̮̖̎̆͆ͭs̹̗̝̻͉̖ͥ̑͢o͕̲̎͠m͖̭̠͖͙̯͑̿ͪ̀͢ͅe̦̱̱̫̠̰̮̖ͮͬ͜t̲͓̻͇͌̈̈̔͜h̛͔̙͚̣̭͚̙̑ỉ̢͔̝͕̱̲̜̳̲̏͗̈n͔̺͙̓͟g̢̥̱̠̦̺͉̐ͫ͐ͧͅ ͈͙͙̤̽͠I̴͙͓̰ͯ̾̽ ̴̭̠̻͈̯̂̏c̻̳̘̔̆ͦ̌͡a͎̘̥̦͒͠n̦̭̼ͣ̇̽ ̵͇͚̬͇̙̖͙̈́û̢̲͚͍ͯ̑͛s̛̗͓ͨé̗̳̙̰͈̤̮̃̉͢**

Error wickedly inserts a phalanx, drawing a painful whimper from Ink.

**h̙̥͖͂̇͘á̵͙͖̭͈̩̪́͌ͫ,̵͕̱̯̮̉͋̇ ̢̺̩̳̟̭̿̉ͯ̒t̵͎̫̦̳̭̬̏͋ͦḥ̛̻͉̤͓̞̬ͬ̀ẽ̸̯̝̞̫̅ͧ̃ ̢̖̳̮͇͙̫̿̾ś̪̘͙̬̋̌̒q̳̼͋ͬ̚͞ṵ͔̼̟͎̹̝͖ͫͣ͂̈͜î̸͉̱̙̯̪d͎̰̭̩͈̜ͩ̉̾͢ ̙͈ͦ̿͠ṙ̛̪̼̖̦̪̟̱̂̑e̩̺̓ͭ̑̔͡ą̖̬̠̥̹̗̐l̲͎̠̤̗̹̣̄̉̔͘ļ͎͕̲̻̣̫̹̺̑ÿ̩̫́ͧ͞ ̤̼̭̎͠ḧ̡͍͙̭̣̬̬̱̖ͬ͊̍a͒̋҉̟̹͇̟͖̺s̶̳̜̮̳͓̣̼̔ͪ̓͂n̸͖̼̯̰̾̓̅̔͢ͅ'̮͇̦̥̌ͫ͑͑͝ṱ̤̲͇̗ͪ͡ ̧̖̟̤ͬ́d̜̲̮̟͉̝̓͌̉̕ǒ̦̙͕̯̠̖̗̥ͣ̅ͦ͘ǹ̩̩͚̬̭̻̯ͬ͞eͪ͌ͥ҉̳͓̹̱ ̐̉͏̣̯t̊҉͙̬͈ḥ̗̝̙̈͆̉͠ͅi̍҉̳̱s͚̬̩͉͌ͥͬ͟ ̠̯̥̮̭͇̰̌̀͝b͍͚̗̈́̀͂ͥ͡e̱͍̮͆ͪ͡ͅf͔̖̖̺͉̥̥̳̈͂̚͞o̧̝̟̥͖̭̱̽ͧr̰̼̯͎̈́ͬ̾̚͜e̯̘̲̻͓͙͎͒?̓̋̑͆҉̟̦ ̯͈̬̤̩̹̻͂͠Í̵̩͓̱̱͌ͅ ̍҉͚̖̼b̲̩̣͔̼̠ͧͩͣě̹̝̭̳͙͢ṱ̤̦̮̊͌̕ ̡̳̲̪̹̯ͫŃ͕̫ͧͦ̒͝ḯ̭͔̖̞͙͓͗̋͠ͅg̅͐̽͛͏̱͇̰̹̖hͪ͏̘͍͇̞ṱ̝̞̮͍̗̳̽͂̿̋͘m̏̃͐͏̜̥ă̵̺̱̞̗̗̬r̓͌ͯ͏̠̗͈̦̼͍̫̳e̸̞̰͍ͬ̉͗̉ ̴̗͕̯̝͕̦͎͌h̲̘͋̈́̇ę͎͉̟͇ͪ̒ ̣̭ͦ͢w̽̏͂ͣ͏͎͉͕̣̫̫͍å̹̗͚̭͕͢s̡͎͎̠̭̻͔̞͌͆̃ ̢͖̫̪̬̮̩͚̝́d̳͇̙͌̍̌͢ͅo̤̥̺̬͈̮̩̿͠i̧̩͍͖͍͖͓̜͔͑͂ͯͥn̓ͦͫ͏̟̬͉̙g̈́̈͏͍̤̱̯̠͕ ̸̪̫̬͖̮̞͚̣ͫͣ̈͒D̷̹͎̰̱̻̰̉ȓ̬̥̖̙̻̬̳̦͌ͭ̓ê̸̟͖̻͍̓a̟̞̼͔̻͚͓ͬm̴͔̥̮̥̲̰͈͚ͧ͗̊**

Contrary to his own thoughts on the situation, the lust paint makes Ink’s magic slick and viscous.

Error wriggles his other phalanges in, he can’t fit his magic in when Ink’s so tight. The noises Ink produces at his ministrations also raises his own arousal.

* * *

_I hate this, I hate the purple paint!_

As Error continues to add phalanges, Ink breaks and gasps. The probing phalanges feel so good, but he mustn't, Error’s an enemy!

Ink can’t hold back anymore, he’s vaguely aware that he’s emitting embarrassing whines and moans. At some point in this fuzzy state, Ink has let his legs splay out, giving Error better access.

“Error,” Ink chokes out, high on the sensual sensations. “More...”

Error, who had been looking at his fingers buried in Ink’s magic, looked up reflexively at the sound of his name.

The sight of Ink, moaning and crying for him was unimaginable to him before. But now it was right there in front of him.

Error jerks out his fingers roughly, drawing a cry out of Ink

Error hurriedly positions himself between Ink’s legs, a hand on Ink’s ilium, and a grip on his own magic.

In his desperation, Error’s first thrusts only slide over the entrance in Ink’s magic, dragging moans from both of them

The head of his magic eventually catches in Ink’s magic and Error repositions for better leverage.

Error shoves in, almost faltering at the tight squeeze, but determined to push as far as he can.

Error sighs in contentment as he completely bottoms out, he’s never felt this good ever. Ink’s magic is squeezing him in all the right places, so slick and warm.

Error casts his gaze below to Ink, whose eyelights are glazed and jaw hanging vacantly with violet-tinted drool.

Error decides to bask in this victory over the bane of his existence, who knows the next opportunity he’ll have another chance to.

* * *

The loss of Error’s fingers was almost painful, Ink’s magic is aching to be filled.

Error’s teasing slides over his entrance was torture, he wails at the agony of not being filled.

Error finally, _finally_ slips in a little and then works seemingly forever to adjust

Ink’s free eyelight turns to a star, fitting, as he sees stars as Error forcefully pushes all the way inside

A slight burn at the stretch is overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure the connection sends.

Ink knows he’s hazy, despite his eyelights being open, he can’t comprehend anything he sees.

Ink pants in short soft gaps, occasionally moaning as he twitches and squeezes down on Error’s magic.

 **“₣ɄɄɄ₵₭”** Error groans as Ink tightens around him even further, he didn't think it was possible.

Error can’t stay motionless anymore, he clutches Ink, reaching for his lower rib cage and ilium

Error drags his magic out, Ink’s magic not wanting to let him go.

Error shoves forward again, the heat and smoothness sending him into ecstasy

Error starts at a quick pace, chasing his own gratification. Though, Ink’s pleasured noises imply he’s enjoying himself too, Error notes.

The building pleasure inside reaches a crescendo, and Error harshly pulls Ink onto his magic.

Ink clamps tightly around him and Error spills his magic with a low groan.

Error looks into Ink’s lustful eye sockets and tugs him into another kiss. He’s not done yet, he still wants more.

**I͕̜̦̪̰͉͋͡ͅ ̛̟͓̼͕̊̏̈̅d̩̮̫͉͕͇͖̈o̢̻̗ͩ͛̓̚ṋ̡̛̠͈͉̤̮͎̥͖̋ͯ̆ͅͅ'͉̻̖̦̰̫̱̒ͬͤ̿͡t̶͙̣̭̖̙̠͐͊ͧ ̣̼͇̣͚͋͠t̷̫̱͑͒̾h̷̪͔͖͇̥͔ͪ͐̎̈́ḯ͕̯̩ͧn̸͔͙̲̯̮̥͍͍̓ͦͦk̺̟ͬ͐ͮͩ͞ ̣͈͖̿͝İ̴̲̞̯̟͕̟̇͒͋ ̸̮͉̳̝̥̑̄̚ç̞̮̪̬̲̘͐a̍̔͂̋҉̹̟̗͉̜̟̲ͅn̡̳̤͉̆̅ ͖͚͙̞̦̏̿ͥ͜l͕͎ͮ͞e͖͍̟̮͍̠̔̿͜t̷̜͔̫̠͊ͣͪ͗ ̨̙͉̍h̨̻͎̪͓̼̣ͦ̒i̛̳͉ͥm̷̭̰̹͂ͯ̆̾ ̧̩̻͚̗ͭͅg͕̬̠͉͚̰̅̄͛͡o̸̱̱̗͔̪͔ͬͅͅ**

**̛̮̠̬͆ͧ̈́̃I̷̫͍̜̭̝͍̜͈̩̖̒̍͐̎̆͑͟'̡̲͇͎̳̻͎͔̈͆ḷ̙̣̈ͨ̚͝l͕͍͈̩̝̤̫͕̃͘ ̡̝̟̱̾͒j̢̟̳͎̰̯̹̘̼͋uͬ̊͏͍̬̭͕š̬̭͚͠ẗ̩́͟ͅ ̨̘̮̤̣̜̞̊̂̽m͚̬̫͉̲̤̹̎̏͜ą̗̟͖̳̒͛͗̚k̼̻̳̜̫̓͡e̖͈̮̪͎̟̓ͨ͠ͅ ̧͖͇͔̥̊̆̄h̢͕͙̏i͉̙̪̘͚̭͎̾ͤ̚̕m̦̻͓̞̪̝ͧͪ̿́͡ ̹̣̟̬̳̮̬̣ͦm̸͇̺̭͒̓ǐ̧̯̦̮̼͖̦̱̀̓n̴̩̲̯͈̞͛̾e̷̯̩̖̜̞̣̰͌ͤͤ͆ͅ,͙̤̤̞̑͟**

**̨̼͉̹̞̥̝͙̬̏̋f͓̯̟̼ͥͧ̏͟o͙̜̩͇̪̝͉̣̓͗͠rͬͬ̑҉̫͇̯ĕ̵͙͎͖͚͇̠̫͒ͅv̩̖̝̱̅͑ͩ̃͡e̷̱̬̳͕̺̙̣͂ͣr̮̜̣̯̳̰ͨ͜**


End file.
